


Your Name on Me

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU prompt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about this, you come back when you are sober and if you still want my name tattooed on your ass then I will do it, deal?”</p>
<p>Based on a tumblr AU Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name on Me

Laura yawned for the fifth time in as many minutes as she leaned against the counter, counting down the minutes until they could officially close up shop and go home. She was really regretting not taking Lafontaine up on their offer to close for her so she could go get some rest. It wasn’t that they had had a busy day but her father had called last night and kept her up, worried about her again after he found some internet article about the dangers of tattoos.

He somehow thought that crazy infected life threatening tattoos could happen to her, even though she was the one giving the tattoos. He wasn’t one for logic when it came to being paranoid over his only daughter.

It was five minutes until she could officially lock the doors when the bell on the door rang and she looked up with a groan, it was store policy to work on customers after hours as long as they came in before closing and it was something simple.

The groan caught in her throat though as she looked at the gorgeous woman who had just stumbled through the doorway, she looked like some kind of gothic goddess with that corset and jawline of hers.

She was also very, very drunk.

“Well,” the woman tried to drawl out in a way that Laura was pretty sure would have sounded amazing if it hadn’t been completely slurred, “aren’t you a cute one, cutie.”

“Can I help you?”

“Oh you can help me alright…” she trailed off and didn’t say anymore so Laura started again.

“Do you know where you are?”

“At that tattoo place, down the road. Been meaning to check you guys out for a while now, would have come sooner if I’d known they kept something like you on the front counter.” By now the woman had moved to lean against the counter, putting her close enough that Laura could smell the alcohol on her.

“Were you coming in to just see what it was like or did you actually want to get a tattoo?” there was no way Laura was actually going to give her a tattoo, they were very strict there about drunk tattoos, but she was interested in seeing what the woman wanted.

The woman started nodding her head rapidly but stopped after a few seconds and paled, Laura just knew she was going to be cleaning vomit off the floor in a second but surprisingly the woman was able to keep it down, “I do want a tattoo.”

“Do you know what you want?”

“I want,” the woman trailed off for a minute again but before Laura could get her back on track the woman leaned forward, squinting at the name tag Laura had pinned on her shirt, “your name on my ass, Laura.”

She couldn’t help it, the laughter bubbled up inside of her and came spilling out before she could stop it. It was absolutely unprofessional to laugh in a customer’s face but she just couldn’t control it so instead she moved from behind the counter and started shutting off the lights and then ushering the confused and drunk woman towards the door.

“Wow, sundance, you could have just said no. Didn’t have to push a girl out the door just for trying.”

“It’s not that. It’s just that you are really drunk and it’s closing time so it’s not going to happen tonight.”

The woman’s eyes brightened at that, “so if not tonight then…?”

Laura smiled at her, “how about this, you come back when you are sober and if you still want my name on your ass then I will do it, deal?”

“Deal, I’ll see you tomorrow,” the woman took off walking- unsteadily- down the road and Laura took off after her.

“Hey, wait! You can’t just walk home, let me call you a cab or something. I guess I could drive you home. You are like, really, really drunk.”

“I’m fine, I live right down here… I think. See ya, Laura.”

Laura wasn’t quite convinced but the woman wasn’t going to be stopped so Laura took to following behind her, she couldn’t help being worried about her.

The woman finally stopped in front of an apartment building and turned to go in, finally catching sight of Laura who was still behind her, “well, well. If you wanted to come to my place, you could have just asked. No need to stalk me.”

“I wasn’t… I didn’t! I just- oh never mind. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. Goodbye,” Laura didn’t wait for a reply and instead turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of the shop where her car still was.

“Laura, wait!”

She turned around and raised an eyebrow at the woman who seemed to now be holding onto the railing of the building, as if it was the only thing really keeping her upright, “it’s Carmilla.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“My name. It’s Carmilla.”

“Oh, right. Okay. Goodnight, Carmilla.”

Laura gave a little wave and the drunk woman seemed to be satisfied with that and finally headed inside the building.

It didn’t take Laura too long to make it back to the shop, Carmilla only lived about five minutes away but the slow drunken pace Carmilla had set had made it seem so much longer.

Twenty minutes later, Laura parked her car outside of her own apartment building, her mind still stuck on the woman from earlier.

She’d definitely made the last few minutes of her shift interesting, that’s for sure.

But, it wasn’t like she was going to see the woman again so she resolved to push her out of her thoughts and get some much needed sleep before her father found something else to call her about and keep her up half the night again.

* * *

All throughout the next day Laura found herself waiting for the woman to come through the doors again but she knew it wasn’t really going to happen. There is no way anyone in their right mind would get a stranger’s name permanently put on their ass.

Still though, she had hoped the woman would at least come in to say “hi” or “sorry for barging in all drunk last night and thanks for making sure I got home safe”.

No such luck though.

A few days passed with no sightings of Carmilla and Laura had finally given up on seeing her again. Clearly Carmilla just turned into a flirt when she was drunk, it hadn’t meant anything.

She tried not to dwell on the fact that she really wanted it to have meant more than that.

Laura walked into the shop a little after noon a week after the “Carmilla Incident” and gave a small wave to Lafontaine as she headed to the back, not paying attention to anyone in the waiting small waiting room as she went to clock in.

Laura took a few minutes to prep her work area before signaling to Lafontaine that she was ready for the first customer to be sent back.

“Here you go, Laur, have fun!” Lafontaine tossed the folder onto the counter next to Laura and she picked it up hesitantly, Lafontaine usually didn’t have that much enthusiasm when handing information about tattoos over so she was worried. It was either going to be something crazy complicated or crazy stupid. Or both.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the client coming in to sit in the chair but she didn’t get a good look at them, instead focusing on opening the folder and reading the client notes. The notes were rather bare, making it clear that it was a new client but then Laura’s eyes drifted over to the section that had information about what the client wanted.

There in Lafontaine’s handwriting was a simple note.

_“Client requests that the name Laura be tattooed onto her ass.”_

Laura’s head shot up and looked straight at Carmilla who was lounging in the chair contentedly, “you know, when I had this idea, I didn’t think you would be the one doing it. Who would have thought little miss sunshine here was a tattoo artist?”

“You can’t be serious,” Laura said, shaking her head slightly with a smile on her face.

“Oh, I’m serious.”

* * *

After the wedding was over, Laura made sure to pull Carmilla aside, out of earshot of everyone around them, “if you breathe one word of how we met during the toasts, I swear to god I will divorce you immediately.”

“I would never,” Carmilla said, stealing a quick kiss from her new wife before pulling them back into the chaos that was their wedding reception and over to the table where they were supposed to sit.

Laura relaxed more and more as the dinner went on and even though her father did manage to embarrass her with some childhood stories he felt he needed to share, everything was going well.

Until Carmilla slipped her hand out of Laura’s and headed up to stand behind the mic stand.

“I don’t have much to say for a toast, everyone knows how grateful I am to have found Laura and to have her in my life now but I do have a story for you, the story of how Laura and I first met…”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find exactly what the prompt said. For some reason I didn't save it on tumblr or anything now I can't find it but the line I used in the summary was basically what the prompt was, just worded differently I think. 
> 
> I just happened to see it on my dash and immediately stopped working on my Carmilla big bang story to do this instead so I guess I felt like I didn't need to save the prompt.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at hallow777.tumblr.com


End file.
